No todo lo que brilla sabe a limón
by Brethil
Summary: Alguien necesita hacer una gran compra antes de ir a Hogwarts. Es algo muy importante.. al menos él no puede vivir sin ello...


Tenía que apurarse o no llegaría.

¿Cómo podía estarle pasando esto justamente a él?  
Estaba comenzando a oscurecer en el frío callejón.

Sabía que tenía que apurarse antes de que le cerrara el negocio, comprar y llegar justo a tiempo para aparecerse en el castillo para el banquete. Pero estaba aún a cinco calles.

Apuró su paso y volvió a mirar su reloj. Sí... habían pasado 44 segundos desde que lo mirara la última vez.

Mientras caminaba con paso apurado pensó en porqué no venderían de esos en otro lugar dentro del mundo mágico. Definitivamente la gente era idiota, él no podía imaginar todo un año sin ellos y la gente ni siquiera sabía de su existencia.

¿Y que pasaría si llegaba al negocio y había cerrado?

¡No! ¡Qué horror! Ya se lo imaginaba... catástrofe total, de seguro tendría que abandonar el colegio para ir a comprarlos otro día y además estaría de muy mal humor porque eso, precisamente eso, era el secreto de su éxito, el secreto de  su grandeza y el porqué todos decían que era el mejor.

¿Sencillo, no?

Es que cuando los tenía, cuando... cuando.... cuando disfrutaba de ellos las ideas llegaban como traídas por el jugo que emanaban y el mundo se llenaba de grandes planes, de geniales inventos para combatir las fuerzas oscuras, de millones de soluciones a cientos de problemas...

Apuró el paso... estaba divagando mucho con ese pensamiento y había lentecido su marcha.

Se cruzó con una mujer que lo saludó y lo entretuvo exactamente 55 segundos.

¿Porqué tenía que conocer tanta gente?

En casos desesperados como esos lo mejor habría sido ser un vagabundo que nadie conociera, así la mujer gorda del bolso a rayas doradas y el sombrero que por cierto le quedaba muy mal no lo habría detenido para preguntarle como estaba y qué hacía que no estaba en el castillo.

¡Eso era!

No estaba en el castillo porque le faltaba su más preciado e imprescindible equipaje y en ese mismo momento se apresuraba para llegar a la tienda y comprarlo antes de que cerrara y se quedara sin ellos llegando tarde al castillo y retrasando todas sus actividades ese día de comienzos de clase... ahhh... tomó aire...

Recordaba que le había pasado su primer año en ese puesto... que desastre.

Había salido corriendo a la tienda y sin querer había atropellado a una señora que se había despatarrado en el suelo dejando caer todas sus compras y quebrándose la cadera. Entonces había querido ayudarla y la mujer, enfurecida y gritando de dolor, lo había apuntado con su varita y le había dejado las piernas de gelatina. Llegó a la tienda tambaleándose y tubo que aferrarse del mostrador para no despatarrarse en el lugar. Y como consecuencia había llegado 12 minutos tarde y casi no presencia la ceremonia de selección.

¡La cosa no era ser un mago poderoso!

A él también le pasaban esos infortunios...

Es que.... necesitaba... oh sí... necesitaba de ese componente para que todo saliera bien.

Llegó a la esquina de Brujas Galopantes y Unicornio Azul.

Le quedaban tres calles.

Avanzó con paso decidido.

Consultó su reloj... un minuto.... le quedaba un minuto....

No había otra opción...

Empezó a correr por la vereda viendo como varios magos se lo quedaban mirando con la boca abierta... eso era increíble.

Tenía que llegar, tenía que llegar.

Un hombre de aspecto de importante lo detuvo. Era el ministro de la magia.

Sí, sí, está todo bien, solo un retraso, luego le escribo, un saludo, chau.

Estaba llegando... ya casi.

Por fin vislumbró el comercio en una esquina y corrió más rápido.

Estaba a media cuadra... treinta metros...

Vio al dueño del comercio dirigirse a la puerta...¡iba a cerrar!

- Nooooo-

Apuró el paso y llegó justo cuando el señor estaba cerrando la puerta. El hombre lo miró y lo dejó entrar como último cliente del día.

Con aire triunfal y contento de haber llegado al fin el profesor Albus Dumbledore, director del colegio Hogwarts, "rden de Merlín primera clase, Gran Hechicero, Jefe Supremo y Jefe de la Confederación Internacional de Magos(además de la figurita número 18 de las ranas de chocolate) hizo su pedido:

- Dos bolsas de caramelos de limón por favor.-


End file.
